


Scooby Doo no Naku Koro ni

by melvindoo



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Eventual Romance, Gen, Horror, Multi, Other, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melvindoo/pseuds/melvindoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scooby Doo moves to the small Japanese village of Hinamizawa, he quickly discovers that not everything is as it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spirited Away By Scooby pt. 1

It was hot. So hot, in fact, that a young Scooby Doo was sweating as he padded down the streets of Hinamizawa in search of a grocery store. This village was too small for the young man, he couldn’t seem to find the store, just fields and paddocks and houses that looked very Japanese, which made sense as he was in Japan now. That’s right, his mother and father made him move to Hinamizawa, Japan from his home town of Iowa, United States of America. It was a tough adjustment, seeing as he didn’t speak Japanese, but luckily that didn’t seem to matter at all. All that mattered right now was finding a store to buy himself a snack… a Scooby snack.

He shivered intensely at the thought, but kept casually running in a bipedal manner. His short dark hair flopped against his sticky forehead as he ran. Finally, he saw something that brought him hope… a small store on the corner of the road. He sighed with relief and burst inside.

Inside was none other than Fred Jones. He’d met Fred-sama at school, along with three other new friends who he’d happily joined in their mystery solving club. Fred had a nice smell and beautiful green hair, but also got angry too easily, a real temper hidden beneath the thin outer layer of skin. Fred-sama smiled as Scooby entered.

“Oh, hey Scooby-Doo-chan.” Fred-sama said, raising his eyebrow suggestively. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you here.”

“Rello there red…” Before Scooby could laugh mischievously, Fred-sama cut him off, his face falling dramatically.

“Shut up.” He said, looking behind Scooby, like he could see something that Scooby himself wasn’t privy to.

And then he ran out of the store. Scooby thought it was strange, but grabbed his Scooby Snacks and left anyway, finally satiated and too happy to care about Fred Jones and his weird antics. 

Although he was mad about moving here, Scooby Doo had to admit that Hinamizawa was quite beautiful, and nothing like old Iowa. And the people here were so kind, nothing like he was used to in the US of A. He sighed, sitting on the ground with his snacks, listening to the soft cry of the cicadas indicating that it was nearing dusk.

And that’s when out of the darkness loomed a figure… small and petite yet full of something Scooby Doo recognised… a strong desire to solve mysteries. He couldn’t see the figures face, but he already knew who it was.

“Velma? Is rat rou?” He called out, and of course out came Velma-san, a small and strange girl with one desire in life – mystery solving, such is her clubs’ prerogative. 

“Hey there Scoob,” She said in her unmistakeable American accent. She sauntered over to him, but as she approached, so did someone else… A man with a large Moustache and cowboy hat that could scare anyone.  
“Scooby Doo? Is that you?” The man asked, and Velma-san slinked back into the shadows at the sight of him.

“Res, rats me, Scooby Dooby Doo!” Scooby shouted excitedly.

“I’m Sherriff Bronson Stone. Have you been in contact with… the mystery gang?”

Scooby nodded, and Sherriff shook his head.

“I’d stay away from them if I were you…” and with that the sheriff disappeared. Scooby shrugged it off and Velma-san appeared, her eyes dark, almost empty.

“Rello Velma! Riding in the bushes again, rats rou all right.”

Velma-san stared at Scooby. “Come with me,” she said, grabbing him by his five fingered hand and dragging him to a big dump heap of trash.

“Are you going to the Watanagashi festival?” She asked, digging through the piles of garbage.

“Rell I ron’t know Velma-san, ri’ve never reven heard of rit before!”

“It means “to wash the organs” festival.” Velma-san said, salivating loudly.

Suddenly behind them was a man.

“こんにちは子供たち.” Said the man.

“Rello there, ry name’s Scooby Dooby Doo!” Scooby shouted at the stranger.

“あなたはここの周りの死を聞いていましたか？この場所は殺人が関与する神秘的な過去を持っています.” Said Tomitake-san, his smile fading as he spoke. "四肢切断."

Scooby slowly turned to face Velma-san, who was still digging through garbage. He turned back to ask Tomitake-san questions about the murders, but he was gone.


	2. Spirited Away by Scooby, pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Watanagashi festival. Scooby finds out some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - sorry for the lack of updates but work has been crazy. This chapter finally introduces plot elements of my own as I begin to diverge from the Higurashi and Scooby canon and really find my feet in this AU :)

He wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up at home, but Scooby Doo awoke the following morning to the sound of bird calls out of his window. He pondered the events of last night as he arose and prepared for the long day. It was apparently going to be the Watanagashi festival, if he remembered Velma-san correctly. And speaking of Velma-san…

His body flashed with dread. Velma-san. Velma-san… there was something off about Velma-san.

But Scooby Doo shook it off. He was only an honorary member of the mystery gang after all, at least for now. He’d leave the hard thinking to people like Fred-sama.

With a spring in his two footsteps, he sprung outside into the temperate day outside in Hinimazawa. He was getting used to the small village, that was for sure.

“Scooby-doo-chan!” He heard a voice call. “Doo-chan!!!”

He turned around. It was the whole gang. Fred-sama and his long green hair, Velma-san skulking in the background, Daphne-chan and her short blonde hair, and last but not least, Shaggy-senpai, in his signature blue dress.

“Rello gang!” Scooby woofed at his friends. 

They all laughed and linked arms. It was going to be a great day.

-

Later that evening, when it was time for the Watanagashi festival, Scooby-Doo once again found himself alone. He couldn’t quite recall how it happened, but there he was, beside the river, watching the cotton flow downstream. And just as he was pondering what Tomitake-san had said last night, a voice came bellowing gently from behind him.

“こんにちは、スクービードゥー。” Said Tomitake-san.

“Rello ‘rere sir!” Scooby yelped back.

“This is such a fine evening. Don’t you agree?” said an elegant, strange young man with long blonde hair. 

“I suppose it is.” Scooby replied.

“Oh, I failed to introduce myself. How silly!” the man giggled. “I’m Scrappy. Call me Scrappy-Doo-Senpai.”

Scooby reached out his hand and took Scrappy-Doo-Senpai’s hand in his own. They shook. 

“Have you heard of Oyashiro's curse?” he asked, and Scooby-Doo could do nought but shake his head back and forward.

“過去4年間の祭りのこの夜、失踪と殺人事件がありました。” Tomitake-san says gravely. Scooby-Doo shivers.

“Rats no good!”

Scrappy-Doo-Senpai nods. “Watch out for yourself, Scooby-Doo.”

Hand in hand, the two walk away, and Scooby can only watch them go, a newfound fear in his heart.

-

The next morning begins just like the last. Scooby awakens to the birds and heads outside, ready to combat the long day ahead.

But then… he gets a visit from none other than Sheriff. 

“Ah,” the old man says gruffly, “if it isn’t Scooby-Doo.”

“Ruh-roh!” Scooby mutters under his breath.

“Where were you last night?” The Sheriff asks.

“At the Ratanagashi restival,” Scooby says, matter-of-factly.

The sheriff quirks an eyebrow. “Do you have anyone to account for this?”

Scooby shakes his head. “Why rould I need to?”

“I’m not sure if you met a man named Tomitake-san,” the Sheriff begins, and Scooby’s red blood runs cold, “but this morning he was found dead. He had torn his own throat open.”

Scooby gapes. “Ruh-roh,” he says, and this time he means it.

“And his friend, Scrappy-Doo-Senpai is missing. Now, you wouldn’t know anything about all of this, would you?”

“Rell… I did speak to them,” Scooby says. “Rut they were alive!” 

Sheriff Bronson Stone narrows his eyes. “I don’t trust that mystery gang, and I don’t trust today’s youth. You all go around doing whatever you want, killing whoever you want, doing graffiti and messaging each other on instant messengers. I don’t like it and I won’t support it.”

He walks away and Scooby is left in awe. That’s when he realises, that behind the corner…

…Velma-san had been standing there the whole time.


	3. The screaming begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this on my phone sorry for all mistakes

After the altercation qith the sheriff scooby was feeling more and more afraid of the small village he had grown to live in. Who and what killed tomitake sand? And why? And where did scrappy doo senpai go? Was he dead toi?

None of it made any sense to scoobys human mind. So instead he went out dancing with Fred-samas.

"Your eyes are wild like the night," Scooby said.but only in his head. What he really said was "i like to dance alone."


	4. Romance In the Midst of Madness

After a night of dancing with Freed-Sama, Scooby was exhausted. He wanted to do the right thing and escort Fred-sama home, but his heart wasn't exactly in it.  
"Are you all right, Scoob-chan?" Fred asked.  
"NO," Said Scooby," Ri've been better Fred-chama. Not rhat spending the ngiht with ryou rwasn't great and rall - my mind's just relsewhere." He shakes his head, his long brunette locks swaying as he does. "Ruh roh..." he sighs.  
Fred-chan leads in for a kiss.  
But Scooby has other ideas.

-

The next day Scooby was on the way to school and he fell over,

 

 

Crashing into the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys - don't worry, i know you're worried but I'm sure everything will work out on the romance side. I cannot promise it will not be a bunpy ride along the way! Fred will be okay, he is resilient but I'm sure you know that from the tv show and movies called Scooby Doo. 
> 
> As for my updates I'm sorry to my readers that they have been rather sporadic. TRUST ME, this fic is on my mind at all hours of the day, but I'm really struggling through my Masters degree in French Philosophy at the moment. If only my thesis could be on Scooby Doo/Higurashi fanfiction!
> 
> I want to thank al lof you deeply for reading my work and encouraging me - this is only the start of my journey as a writer and while i would like it to take me to great places like a book deal and the big screen some time soon, i will never forgot my loyal readers here on fanfiction website. I love to create plots and weave stories. Character studies are my passion - which is why my early work and general interest focuses on Melvin doo from the first live action scooby film, the one with spooky island, and if you don't know/appreciate melvin doo please watch that movie again then read my fic called melvin dooinverse for a spooky retelling of his story. While i do want to return to my melvin doo work, i love writing about Higurashi universe Scooby Doo. I think i have a real knack for writing horror and side romances. I can't wait to make my first feature film and don't worry you all my readers will be the first to watch it.  
> See you next time for another juicy chapter. This one took me 6 months to write so it might be a while.


End file.
